


Congratulations

by Cherry_Bombshell (SixofCrowsBabies)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Incest, Miscarriage, Riverdale Kink Meme, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/Cherry_Bombshell
Summary: Based off the prompt- Polly wasn’t the only one who had been pregnant with JJ’s baby.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is depressing and I struggled with the past tense verbs and hopefully I did a good job.

Cheryl remembers it like it was yesterday. No matter how many months have passed, the pain doesn’t subside. She’ll always remember.  
The first few weeks had gone great. After missing her period, Cheryl went to the hospital in the next town over. Her and Jason sat together in the lobby, hoping for the confirmation that she was pregnant.  
The doctor came back with positive results. Cheryl and Jason leapt for joy, hugged each other, even the doctor. They walked out of the hospital holding hands.  
“We’re going to start a family, JJ,” she exclaimed. “We’re going to leave this town and start a family.”  
They slept in Jason’s bed that night, encased in each other’s arms, murmuring about how excited they both were. This was their excuse to leave, to leave behind this stupid town and their family legacy. Maybe they would live on a farm, or a tiny apartment in the big city, or a small manor in the countryside. It didn’t matter, as long as they were together, as a family.  
Now Cheryl was eight weeks along. Things were going well. They had gone to the doctor just a week prior, and he assured them that everyone was healthy and this was no doubt going to be a happy, healthy baby.  
Then, one day, she felt a stabbing pain in the gut. She fell to the floor, crying, “Jason!”  
She heard footsteps, and Jason appeared. He fell to his knees and asked, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong, Cher?”  
She lets out another moan of pain and replies, “It...it hurts.”  
He scooped her up and took her to the car. Now she was hyperventilating and shutting her eyes. Jason drove twenty miles per hour above the speed limit to the hospital. By the time they got there, Cheryl couldn’t form words or even coherent thoughts, her brain only flashing messages of PAIN PAIN PAIN.  
Jason carried her into the emergency room, where they were ushered into a room. He set her on the bed, and a doctor started examining her. He asked Jason questions.  
“Does she have any pre-existing medical conditions?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Has she taken any new medication or foreign substances recently?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Is she pregnant?”  
“Yes.”  
The doctor immediately stood up and grabbed something from a cabinet, then came back to Cheryl. She was gritting her teeth, breath coming in short gasps.  
“How far along?”  
“Eight weeks.”  
The doctor stopped asking questions and started doing something to Cheryl. Jason watched silently. The doctor must have given her some kind of drug, as her body relaxed and she started breathing normally. Jason was glad she is in less pain, but his anxiety did not subside. Something was clearly wrong.  
Jason left that room and wandered around the hospital. He does not know how much time has passed. It felt like ages. He was pacing around the lobby when the doctor came out.  
They returned to the room from earlier, where Cheryl was sitting upright in the bed. Her eyes drooped.  
“I’m afraid you have suffered a miscarriage,” said the doctor.  
Cheryl immediately started crying. She reached her arms out to Jason, and he sat down and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a while, in a close embrace. She rested her head against his chest, and he rested his chin on her head. A few silent tears came from Jason’s eyes.  
They sent her to a normal hospital room, where Cheryl is changed into a hospital gown and situated on sanitary pads and towels. They both sat in silence for an indeterminate amount of time.  
Neither of them recall much of the hospital time. It felt like a dream. It seemed to pass quickly and excruciatingly slowly at the same time.  
She was discharged a few days later. The Blossoms requested the remains of their baby, intending to give it a proper burial at the family cemetery. The car ride home was a quiet one.  
Penelope and Clifford were still not home. Cheryl briefly wondered if they ever would be.  
The twins headed to the cemetery. Cheryl held the jar, while Jason dug a small hole in the corner. They will give it a proper tombstone later, when they inherit the house, but at the time they could not give away the fact that there is something there. They had to put their baby in an unmarked grave.  
As Cheryl placed the jar in the grave, she whispered, “Goodbye, my little angel.”  
That night they lay in Cheryl’s bed. It was late, but neither of them were sleeping.  
“What if it’s my fault,” Cheryl asked, tears streaming down her face again. “What if it was me that did something wrong?”  
Jason turned on his side to face her. Her face nearly broke him. She looked so pained, so worried.  
“It’s not,” he replied. “No, it’s not, Cher. It’s not your fault.” He wrapped an arm around her, and she moved closer, pressed her whole body against his.  
They began talking and acting normally after a week. Within two weeks they were going out, seeing their friends, being normal teenagers. Their parents never realized anything was wrong. Though they probably wouldn’t care even if the twins told them outright.  
Three weeks after the event, they began to have sex. After a particularly difficult football practice, Jason returned home. While he was changing out of his jersey, Cheryl came to his room wearing only a dressing gown.  
“Feeling a little frustrated, brother,” she said, drawing his attention to her.  
Whatever he was about to say was forgotten as he saw her. She meets his gaze and smirks.  
“Are you su-“ Jason began to ask, but she interrupts him with a kiss. All coherent thoughts fell out of his brain as her lips meet his. He responded with equally as much passion. They spent a minute kissing before they started moving in the direction of the bed. A few moments were spent taking off clothes, then Cheryl is laying on the bed, Jason above her.  
He noticed that her breath hitched. Normally it would be a small thing, unnoticeable, but this was not a normal time.  
“Cher,” Jason said. “Are you okay?”  
She answered, “Of course.”  
“We don’t have to do this if you’re not,” he said. “Just tell me.”  
Any insecurities she may have had disappeared in that moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fixed him with a stare that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and said, “Do it, JJ.”  
They lay in bed afterwards, holding each other close, staring at the ceiling. Cheryl ran a finger down his jawline as he looked at her, a beautiful glint in his blue eyes.  
Their happy mood was ruined the next day by a kid named Jake Grier saying, “My mommy had a baby!”  
Cheryl got up from her restaurant table and walked away briskly. Jason followed her.  
She leaned against the wall outside, sobbing. Jason stood next to her, wrapped an arm around her body, pulled her close. She cried into his shoulder.  
“We could have been having a baby,” she said, taking several unsteady breaths between the words. “That could have been us, JJ. It should have been us.”  
He did not reply, just held her close, stroked her hair.  
That night, Jason went to the cemetery, went to their child’s grave. It is marked with a single lily.  
For the first time in nearly a year, Jason cried his heart out. He released all of the emotions of the past few months, the happiness, the pain, the sorrow. It was incredibly cathartic.  
After he finished crying, he got up and headed back to the house. He joined Cheryl in her bed that night, and they were content for a few hours.  
Now Cheryl looks at Polly, at her baby bump, then at her face.  
Cheryl musters up a smile and says with a shaky breath, “Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like that screwed up story. See you in heck.


End file.
